Strip Poker Lesson
by koolgirlkat
Summary: Sophie and Howl are married and they think everyone is out…but there not.


**This is Howl and Sophie one-shot and it's rated M for leMons! Note Sophie and Howl are married and they think everyone is out…but there not.**

* * *

**Strip Poker Lesson!**

It was a blue sunny Saturday and everyone but Howl and Sophie were gone-well that's what they thought. Howl and Sophie were sitting at the kitchen table in Howl's castle. Calcifer was out doing god knows what-probably enjoying being free. Witch of the waste was off doing something with Markl so all that left was Howl and Sophie. Alone. Sophie was thinking of something to do and said, "Howl can I ask you something?" Howl looked at the starlight haired girl. "What's wrong Sophie, love?" Howl asked a bit of concern in his voice. "Well Lettie was talking about doing something with her friends and when I asked her what she said she was going to play strip poker. What is strip poker?" Howl got a devil like gleam in his eye the moment she said the word 'strip'. "Sophie my dear we'll have to play it for you to truly know what it means. Go fetch us some cards." Sophie nodded and went to go get some cards.

Sophie came back a minute later with the cars in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. "You set?" Howl asked eyeing her. Sophie nodded and Howl explained the rules-he left the strip part out though. "Ready! Let's play!" Howl said with a devilish smirk oh how he was going to like this game. They grabbed the first deck and began playing. After a few minutes Sophie lost and asked, "Now what?" Howl smirked and said, "Take a garment off. That's the strip part of it." Sophie became red and said, "Do I really have to!" Howl nodded and gave her a sexy smirk. Sophie gulped and thought, _he has seen me naked but he's been the one taking off the clothes not me…_ Sophie began to slowly unbutton her blue bodice. In a minute it was off and she only had her camisole to cover her breasts. _He's going to get a taste of his own medicine. _Howl already had a hard on from just seeing that. They began to play again. Sophie won and taking a smart approach Howl took one of his shoes off. Howl won Sophie took off her skirt. Sophie won Howl took of his other shoe off. In no time Sophie was sitting there as naked as the day she was born with Howl only wearing pants. Howl couldn't take it anymore! So he pounced.

"Howl!" Sophie screeched hands being pinned over her head. "Yes my dear?" He said kissing down her bared neck. "Please stop what if the Markl or… (Moan) Calcifer come home?" Sophie asked between moans of excitement. "Well let them." Howl said giving a kiss to her ignored lips. He slipped his tongue in her mouth when she moaned. Howl explored the caverns in Sophie's mouth as did Sophie to Howl's mouth.

Markl was upstairs in his room when he heard soft moans coming from Sophie. He thought she was hurt and quickly oh so silently ran downstairs and into the hallway. He heard more moans and almost ran into the living room, if it weren't for Sophie moaning, "Howl." Markl's curiosity kicked in and he peeked into the living room to see Sophie naked with Howl over her kissing her neck. He began to watch the scene unfold.

"Howl…" Sophie moaned when he began to plant kisses on her neck down her clavicle to her shoulder and finally made his way to her breast. Howl took one into his mouth and massaged the other one. "Howllll…" Sophie moaned louder arching her back up for more contact. She got as she wished and Howl pulled away for a second looking around the room as for waiting for someone to come in. when nobody did he went to the other breast and began to suck on it making Sophie arch up in delight. He grabbed the other breast and squeezed it leaving Sophie to moan and say, "Please –moan- do it!" Howl smirked at her desperation and said, "Not yet my love." He began to kiss down her stomach and licked her navel.

Markl looked at his master then at Sophie. He began to bush a deep red and tried to look away but couldn't help but continue to stare in fascination at what his master was doing.

Howl began to lick lower and lower to he met Sophie's hairs. Sophie spread her legs wide and Howl kissed from her knee to where the legs began the V shape. He did the same with the other and Sophie yelled, "Stop teasing!" Howl smirked sexily and said, "You're going to be screaming my name and no time then." He buried his face in her nerves and Sophie let out pants and moans to the sensation. Pressure built up in Sophie's lower regions and she knew it to well as a climax. "Howl!" Sophie called as she climaxed sending her honey into Howl's mouth. "My turn!" Sophie yelled and jumped on Howl. She quickly unzipped his pants and through them somewhere random like a piece of trash. Sophie crushed her lips onto Howl's and then kissed, bit, and licked her way down his neck. She found that the curve of his neck when bitten or openly kissed made him moan. She bit down on the curve-hard. "Sophie!" Howl moaned at the sensation. Sophie then kissed down his chiseled chest and kissed the tip of his cock. At Howl's appreciative growl Sophie kissed all the way to the balls. Howl moaned loudly when Sophie took all of him in her mouth. "S…Sophie…" Howl moaned over and over again. Sophie sucked harder and harder and bobbed her head up in down minding her teeth. "Sophie…I…going…Oh god!... to cum!" Howl shouted out and came into Sophie's mouth. She sucked up every last bit and said, "Taste delicious. Now do me!"

Markl stood there agape at what he just saw. He never figured Sophie as pushy but now he knew she was- but only with Howl. He then saw Howl get on top of Sophie and slid in her. Markl knew what was to cum.

Sophie moaned as Howl pumped into her slowly wanting to tease her. "Howl when I told you to do me I meant…Oh god Howl!" Sophie yelled when Howl slammed into her. Howl began to pick up speed but not too much because he still had a short grip on sanity. He felt Sophie's walls tighten around his harden shaft then she came. After 3 more pumps Howl came.

"Howl!"

"Sophie!"

Was heard hall through the house. After a few minutes Howl slid out of Sophie and laid beside her bringing her into a warm embrace. "That's how you play strip poker. But don't ever play that with anyone but me. Got it?" Howl said and kissed her head. "Don't play strip poker with anyone but Howl. Got it." "Love you." Howl said tightening his embrace. "Love you to." Sophie said hugging him back.

2 hours later

"Ok Markl I know you were the pervert watching us so come out." Howl said and knocked on the child's door. "Y…yes master?" Markl asked stuttering with his face flushed. "Look at me now." Markl nodded and looked into his masters blue eyes. In a blinding light Howl erased what happened in Markl's eyes to hours ago. "Why am I here talking to you?" Markl asked confused. "I was asking if you needed a shower." Markl thought then nodded running of to the bathroom. _Nice save!_ Howl thought and ran to the bathroom to find his wife.

* * *

**What do you think of my one-shot?! Sorry I didn't make it graphic I am sick right now so I'm not working right. Anyways good review or helpful suggestions! Also there aren't many Howl and Sophie lemons so I made one of my own! Bye!**

**-koolgirlkat**


End file.
